Specific society
by Akikawa Yayoi
Summary: [EN PAUSE] UA : Zoro, étudiant, se retrouve plongé dans une aventure qui dépasse largement son imagination… Il rencontrera ainsi des personnes exceptionnelles, et prendra conscience de sa force. Yaoi, uke!Zoro centric, sommaire des couples à l'intérieur.
1. Chapitre 1

Titre : Specific society  
><span>Couples :<span> Mihawk X Zoro centric, Shanks X Zoro, Ben X Zoro, Sanji X Zoro, Luffy X Zoro, Ace X Zoro...  
><span>Résumé :<span> UA : Zoro, étudiant, se retrouve plongé dans une aventure qui dépasse largement son imagination... Il rencontrera ainsi des personnes exceptionnelles (?), et prendra conscience de sa force.  
><span>Note de l'auteur :<span> Très fier de faire une nouvelle fic alors qu'il en a deux en cours... Désolé U_U. J'avais toutes ces idées en tête, et j'ai voulu les rassembler. Voilou ce que ça donne ! Et encore une POV ! Yay ! * SBAFF *

* * *

><p><strong>POV Zoro<strong>

Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais voulu.  
>Vous savez, lorsque vous voyez un monstre ressemblant à un loup-garou parmi toutes les personnes normales, vous vous posez des questions.<br>Surtout quand il se met à vous regarder bizarrement, voyant que vous l'avez remarqué.  
>Et au moment où il se met à grogner, vous ne savez plus quoi faire...<br>Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne vous sauver.  
>Alors me voilà planté devant un homme, qui vient de trancher en deux ce monstre devant moi.<br>Il n'y a pas de sang, juste... quelque chose de bleu, un peu comme des particules d'énergie.  
>« Si tu ne veux pas mourir la prochaine fois que tu en verras un, tu ferais mieux de me suivre. »<br>Je le regardai, complètement figé.  
>Il avait des yeux qui pouvaient certainement transpercer n'importe quelle personne.<br>J'avais l'impression qu'il m'analysait et remarquait tous mes points faibles avec seulement un regard.  
>C'était comme si un faucon me fonçait dessus.<br>J'étais aussitôt tombé en admiration de cet homme, et le suivait aveuglément dans la ville jusqu'à un bar dont le nom, « Specific society », était en néon sur la façade en briques.  
>« Tu n'es pas seul dans cette galère. »<br>Il me souriait et je sentais mon cœur battre pour je ne sais quelle raison.  
>Lorsqu'il entra, une odeur d'alcool se déversa dans mes narines, et je me dépêchai de le rejoindre.<br>Au comptoir se trouvaient trois personnes, avec un barman qui discutait en souriant.  
>Ils se retournèrent tous vers nous.<br>« Mihawk ! Tu es revenu avec... ? »  
>Le barman avait parlé. Il avait les cheveux roux, et trois cicatrices sur la moitié gauche de son visage.<br>« Celui qui nous intéressait, Roronoa Zoro. »  
>Je les intéressais ?<br>« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? »  
>Le roux s'avança en posant un verre qu'il nettoyait, et prit ma main entre les siennes, tout en souriant franchement.<br>« Désolé, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle Shanks. De la gauche vers la droite, assis au bar, il y a : Sanji, Luffy et Ben. »  
>Le premier était blond, les cheveux mi-longs qui lui tombaient sur le côté gauche de son visage, ce qui m'empêchait de le voir entièrement. Il avait un sourcil bizarre : qui semblait s'enrouler, et carrément hypnotisant. Ses yeux (enfin, son œil) étaient bleus.<br>Le second avait, lui, une cicatrice sous l'œil gauche. (Ils avaient un problème avec le côté gauche ici, ou quoi ?) Il était brun, les cheveux courts, et avait des yeux marrons.  
>Le dernier avait les cheveux longs gris ramenés vers l'arrière, et lui aussi une cicatrice, mais au dessus de l'œil gauche et en forme de croix. Il avait deux fossettes, et une longue mèche tombait sur le côté droit de son visage, mais qui ne cachait rien, comparé au premier.<br>Il s'avança vers moi et fit reculer Shanks.  
>« Désolé. Shanks aime beaucoup les jeunes hommes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Tu ferais mieux de rester loin de lui. Sinon, Ben Beckman. Enchanté. »<br>Il me tendit la main et je la serra, acquiesçant tout en répondant « de même ».  
>Le blond s'avança vers moi à son tour, haussant les épaules et fronçant les sourcils comme si c'était chiant à souhait.<br>Oui, je sais, moi aussi je fronce les sourcils, mais je n'y peux rien, c'est de naissance.  
>« Sanji. »<br>Je lui tendis ma main et il la serra avant de vite se rasseoir et de s'allumer une cigarette. Ben sourit, penaud.  
>« Désolé. Sanji a souvent du mal avec les nouveaux... Il a mis un petit moment avant d'intégrer Luffy, le dernier arrivé. »<br>Ce dernier s'avança vers moi et me tendit la main, tout en souriant de toutes ses dents.  
>Je sentais immédiatement que j'allais être plus proche de lui que des autres.<br>Je lui serrais la main, alors qu'il se présentait.  
>« Monkey D. Luffy ! Enchanté ! Tu aimes la viande ? »<br>Je lui jetais un regard surpris, puis lui disait que je n'aimais que le bœuf, l'agneau et le canard, si on pouvait considérer cela comme une viande.  
>Il criait à Shanks qu'il voulait du bœuf au prochain repas, et je souriais doucement.<br>« Maintenant, passons aux explications. J'imagine que tu en as besoin. »  
>L'homme qui m'avait sauvé tout à l'heure et qui était maintenant assis à côté de Ben me regardait.<br>J'avais une fois de plus l'impression qu'un regard de faucon me transperçait.  
>« Je m'appelle Mihawk. Nous sommes des specifics. Des personnes spéciales, si tu préfères. Et toi aussi, comme tu viens de le découvrir en voyant ce karellone. »<br>Je lui jetais un regard surpris.  
>« Karellone ? »<br>Sanji soupira, comme s'il avait vu ça des milliers de fois. Shanks me sourit doucement.  
>« C'est le nom des monstres comme celui que tu as vu tout à l'heure. Il en existe plusieurs types : terrestre, appelés Karellones aquatiques, appelés Lynas, et enfin, volants, appelés Nims. Pour nommer l'ensemble de ces créatures, on a décidé d'utiliser Shinsei. »<br>J'essayais de rassembler toutes ces informations dans ma tête, alors que Shanks continuait.  
>« Seules des personnes spécifiques peuvent les voir. Elles ont toutes une aura qui leur permettent de se retrouver, et nous avons créé une société. C'est pour ça qu'on t'avait remarqué il y a un moment déjà et que tu nous intéressais car tu as une aura bien supérieure à celles qu'on voit d'habitude, sans aucun entraînement. Presque égale à celle de Luffy, en fait. Sauf que lui est entraîné. Bref, c'est comme cela qu'on a trouvé notre nom. Nous ne sommes pas des shinigamis, juste des personnes spéciales qui ont un rôle spécifique : soit on tue les shinseis, soit on se fait tuer. Ah, et il n'existe pas de fille specific. »<br>A la vue de ma tête plus ou moins rassurée, il me sourit, alors que Mihawk reprenait la conversation.  
>« Heureusement, nous ne sommes pas seuls. Nous avons des armes elles aussi spécifiques pour combattre : les Tales. C'est une extension de toi-même, comme une seconde conscience qui t'habite. Elle ne peut se développer en armes que chez nous, les specifics, qui ont suffisamment de force spirituelle. Comme tu as pu le voir tout à l'heure, ma Tale est une épée nommée Kokutou Yoru. Pour Shanks aussi c'est une épée, qui lui a été léguée par Yoshimitsu, un grand épéiste du temps des samuraïs, alors que pour Ben c'est un fusil. Pour Luffy, ce sont des poings américains, et pour Sanji, des armures de jambes. Il reste à savoir ce que c'est pour toi. Pour ça, Shanks se fera un plaisir de t'entraîner. »<br>Ben le regarda, surpris.  
>J'eus l'impression qu'un éclair passait entre les deux hommes, mais je laissai tomber lorsque Shanks me prit par le bras et m'amena jusqu'à l'arrière boutique.<br>« Bien bien ! Pour découvrir ta Tale, il n'y a qu'une seule façon ! Se faire tuer une première fois par une Tale ! »  
>J'écarquillais les yeux. Attendez, c'était quoi cette histoire ? J'allais me faire tuer alors que je venais à peine d'échapper à la mort ?<br>« D'ailleurs, cela pose une question existentielle ! Qui est venu en premier, l'homme ou la Tale ? Comment le premier specific a-t-il fait ? Il devait être sacrément fort. On raconte que son nom était Gol D. Roger... C'est plutôt intéressant, toute cette histoire. »  
>Il me traîna jusqu'à une salle, et, une fois entrés, me plaqua par terre.<br>« Bien, ça va certainement faire un peu mal, mais tu verras, c'est vite passé. »  
>(Nd'A : J'ai l'impression de me mettre à écrire un lemon U_U)<br>Soudain, des particules semblables à celles de tout à l'heure lorsque le karellone était mort apparurent dans sa main, et formèrent lentement une épée.  
>« Bon, bien sûr, je le fais plus vite, normalement. Mais, comment dire, il faut bien avoir une certaine classe. »<br>Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répliquer qu'il plantait l'épée dans mon cœur.  
>Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de mes lèvres, tandis que je sentais le sang couler lentement hors de mon corps.<br>« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu te réveilleras si tu réussis à rencontrer ta Tale et la ramener ici. »  
>Quoi ? Comment ça, la rencontrer et la ramener ?<br>« A tout à l'heure j'espère, Zo-chan~ »  
><em>J'espère ?<em>  
>Je n'arrivais pas à penser plus que je sombrais dans l'inconscience.<p>

* * *

><p>« Zoro. »<br>Je me retournai pour voir une fille aux cheveux et yeux noirs me regarder. Elle devait avoir dix ans, peut-être moins. Elle me sourit.  
>« Je suis Kuina, l'une de tes Tales. Si tu gagnes à un combat de sabres contre moi, je t'appartiendrai et te laisserai m'utiliser. »<br>(Nd'A : L'auteure écrit décidemment de drôles d'expressions)  
>Un simple sabre apparaissait devant moi et je le prenais en main.<br>« Attends, tu es... ? »  
>Elle attrapait de son côté le sien et me regardait droit dans les yeux.<br>« Un sabre. Wadô Ichimonji. »  
>Je frémis à l'entente de ce nom, mais je ne savais même pas pourquoi.<br>Aussitôt, je lui fonçais dessus, préparant ma première attaque de front.  
>Elle contrait facilement malgré sa petite taille, et contra en attaquant de côté.<br>« Sois plus fluide dans tes mouvements. »  
>J'esquivais en effet seulement de peu : si j'avais été plus relâché, j'aurai certainement pu le faire facilement.<br>Elle ne me laissait pas le temps de penser que déjà elle revenait pour attaquer.  
>Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous avons combattu ainsi.<br>J'ai eu la vague impression que cela a duré plusieurs années, mais ce n'était pas possible, évidemment.  
>A chaque fois, elle passait près de la victoire, mais n'arrivait pas à gagner.<br>Jusqu'à ce que ça soit moi qui réussisse à lui mettre la lame sous le cou, montrant ainsi ma victoire complète.  
>« Bravo, Zoro. Mais tu as encore deux tales à battre ainsi. »<br>Elle me sourit doucement alors que son corps devenait lentement des particules d'énergies, puis se formait un sabre au fourreau et à la poignée blancs.  
>Je le prenais, et sentais une énorme puissance m'habiter, lorsqu'une autre voix m'appelait derrière.<br>« Je suis Saga, un autre de tes tales. Après moi, il en restera un troisième. Si tu réussis à me battre, tu auras Sandai Kitetsu. »  
>Un nouveau frisson.<br>Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ces sabres étaient purement et simplement une partie de moi.  
>Nous combattirent jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à lui aussi le mettre en défaite.<br>Il me semblait que je m'étais amélioré depuis, et que plusieurs années s'étaient encore passées, mais je réussis à me convaincre que c'était sûrement dans ma tête.  
>« Il te reste un seul adversaire... Bonne chance. »<br>Saga me sourit, et se transforma tout comme Kuina en un sabre à la poignée et au fourreau tous deux noirs.  
>Je n'eus pas le temps d'admirer mon nouveau sabre que déjà une voix qui m'était familière m'appelait.<br>Je me retournai pour me voir, un sabre au fourreau rouge et à la poignée plus foncée à la main.  
>Lorsqu'il... que <em>je<em> le sortis, je tremblais.  
>« Je suis ton toi obscur. Ce sabre est une épée démoniaque, réussiras-tu seulement à me battre pour ensuite pouvoir la prendre en main ? Son nom est Shuusui. »<br>Ensuite, il dégaina et la lame apparut sous mes yeux.  
>Des flammes semblaient danser dessus, et elle brillait d'une lueur différente des deux autres.<br>Je voulais ce sabre.  
>Mon moi obscur lécha doucement la lame, voyant que je m'y intéressais, et attaqua sans aucun avertissement.<br>Il se retrouva derrière moi en un instant et je ne trouvais pas le temps de me retourner que déjà il me blessait.  
>Je sentais le sang couler lentement de mon dos, alors qu'il se déplaçait de nouveau.<br>Cette fois-ci, je fus plus vif et je parai son attaque.  
>Il sourit, et nous continuâmes ainsi encore plus longtemps que pour Kuina et Saga réunis.<br>Il me sembla mieux cerner le style de combat à deux sabres grâce à cela.  
>A la fin, nous étions tous les deux gravement blessés.<br>Moi certainement plus que lui, mais je gardai tout de même espoir.  
>Je m'avançai pour une dernière attaque, tout comme lui, et nous passèrent chacun à la position de l'ancien adversaire.<br>C'était désormais fini.  
>Une longue et profonde plaie était maintenant sur mon torse, alors que de son côté, c'était une croix.<br>Il s'écroula, alors que je marchais lentement vers lui.  
>« Bravo... Tu mérites sans aucun doute ce sabre. »<br>Il s'évapora alors comme les deux autres, mais ne laissa que le sabre.  
>Je me baissais pour le ramasser lorsque je vis deux... marmottes ? Arriver en courant vers moi.<br>Elles avaient eux aussi des sabres.  
>Je ne pourrais certainement pas faire un autre combat, mais je ne pouvais pas juste me laisser mourir.<br>Je mis le sabre de Kuina dans ma bouche, et prit les deux autres dans mes mains.  
>C'était plutôt classe, comme ça.<br>Mais je n'eus pas le temps de me préparer que déjà elles étaient tout près de moi.  
>« MARQUE DE LA TALE ! »<br>J'écarquillais les yeux, et, sur l'effet de la surprise, je ne pus contrer leur attaque à mes deux chevilles.  
>Elles avaient tranché net.<br>Je me retrouvai par terre sans même avoir compris ce qui m'arrivait tandis qu'elles s'approchèrent de mon oreille gauche...  
>Un appareil à percer dans la main.<br>Oh, je ne la sentais pas, celle-là.  
>Je sombrais inconscient avant même de sentir le percement.<p>

* * *

><p>« ...suis sûr qu'il va bien... Il était juste en sang quand on l'a récupéré. »<br>J'ouvris doucement les yeux, alors qu'une sorte de BONK retentissait dans la pièce.  
>« Ah, il est réveillé ! Il est réveillé ! »<br>Luffy est devant moi, en train de sautiller de partout, et avec une bosse sur la tête.  
>Shanks est aussi là, avec une espèce de... cerf ? Avec eux.<br>« Chopper, tu es sûr qu'il est hors de danger ? »  
>Le cerf s'était alors agrandi pour prendre une forme humaine, puis répondit affirmativement à Shanks, et je m'étais assis d'un seul coup.<br>« UN CERF QUI EST HUMAIN ! »  
>Il s'était retourné vers moi, visiblement énervé.<br>« JE SUIS UN RENNE ! »  
>Puis s'était calmé.<br>« Tu ne devrais pas faire de mouvement brusque comme ça, d'un seul coup. Il n'y a plus aucun danger pour ta vie maintenant, mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risques. »  
>Je réalisais soudain tout ce qui m'était arrivé.<br>« Et mes sabres ? »  
>Shanks me sourit.<br>« Ils sont juste là, à côté de ton lit. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ton aura est si puissante : tu as trois tales. Jusqu'à maintenant, on n'avait jamais vu personne en avoir plusieurs, c'est une première. »  
>Et soudain, je me rappelle des deux marmottes. (Nd'A : Je sais, c'est con, cette idée, mais j'en avais pas d'autre pour inventer les deux cicatrices aux chevilles XD)<br>« C'est quoi la marque de la tale ? »  
>Shanks me regarde soudainement plus sérieusement.<br>« Tu as rencontré les deux marmottes de l'enfer ? »  
>Quant à moi, je lui lance un regard amusé.<br>« Les deux marmottes de l'enfer ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ce sont juste deux marmottes qui ont fini de me battre et je crois aussi qu'elles... »  
>Je mettais la main à mon oreille gauche pour sentir trois longues boucles d'oreilles.<br>« Oui, elles m'ont percées l'oreille. »  
>Luffy se mit à rire.<br>« C'est super, Zoro ! Ça veut dire que tes tales ont été heureuses de te combattre et sont fières d'être à tes côtés ! Les deux marmottes de l'enfer viennent pour te laisser le tribut que tes tales ont voulu te donner en souvenir des combats que vous avez eu ! »  
>Shanks sourit doucement.<br>« Ça ne veut pas dire que ça. Un des sabres ne te fait-il pas peur ? »  
>J'acquiesçais en montrant Shuusui.<br>« Celui-ci m'a fait trembler quand je l'ai vu, et c'est mon « moi obscur » qui est venu pour m'affronter et me le donner. »  
>Shanks sembla réfléchir un instant.<br>« C'est la première fois que ça arrive. Généralement, c'est quelqu'un qui a eu un lien fort avec tes ancêtres qui vient te donner ta tale. Pour moi, par exemple, Yoshimitsu. »  
>Luffy décida tout de même d'y mettre son grain de sel.<br>« Tu oubliais ! Pour moi, ça a été toi, Shanks ! »  
>Le plus vieux acquiesça.<br>« Oui, alors que l'on ne s'était jamais rencontré auparavant. »  
>Il sourit et ébouriffa la tête de Luffy.<br>« On a du déjà se rencontrer ! »  
>Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir un soupçon de jalousie. Ils semblaient tellement bien se connaître et se vouer une confiance sans limites.<br>J'aurai aimé avoir quelqu'un comme cela, moi aussi.  
>« Bref, pour les boucles d'oreilles, c'est normal. Pour Luffy, Ben et moi, ce sont nos cicatrices. Pour Sanji, ses sourcils qui ont pris une forme différente et pour Mihawk, ses pupilles qui ont changé pour devenir des sortes d'yeux de faucon. »<br>Il mit sa main sur son menton, semblant s'être remis à réfléchir.  
>« Mais toi, tu as trois cicatrices et les trois boucles d'oreilles en plus... Je me demande ce que ça veut bien signifier. Sûrement que tu es un specific exceptionnel. Tu es le premier de beaucoup de choses : différentes tales, différentes marques de tales, une aura jamais vue auparavant sans aucun entraînement... »<br>Il plaça alors ses mains sur ses côtes.  
>« Bref, dès que tu seras guéri par notre gentil Chopper - un karellone qui s'est défait de l'emprise démoniaque - et Law - notre docteur en chef qui est parti acheter quelques bricoles -, tu pourras commencer à t'entraîner avec moi. Je t'expliquerai tout ça un peu mieux. »<br>Quoi, il n'avait pas déjà suffisamment expliqué ? Tout ce que je devais faire, c'était éclater les shinseis que je trouvais, pas vrai ?  
>Se suivirent une convalescence ainsi que de nombreuses disputes sur le fait de vite me mettre à l'entraînement et enlever mes bandages à Chopper.<br>Law, lui, était beaucoup plus neutre : il me répétait sans cesse que s'ils prenaient soin de moi, c'était par bonté de cœur et qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés, que je pouvais partir quand je le voulais.  
>Au final, il arrivait à me convaincre plus que le karellone devenu renne.<br>Je suis resté pendant deux semaines en convalescence, puis une semaine en observation, pour finalement être ramené au bar.  
>Shanks m'accueillit avec son sourire habituel.<br>« Zo-chan, tu es guéri ! Les autres sont tous en mission... »  
>Il prit un regard de confidence.<br>« On sera seuls pendant un petit moment. »  
>J'eus un frisson, alors que je remerciais Law pour son aide et sa répartie.<br>Shanks me prit par le poignet et m'amena jusqu'à la salle de la dernière fois.  
>C'était une très grande pièce, entièrement recouverte de murs blancs. Le sol était fait de pelouse - fausse, certainement -. Une porte était à l'autre bout de la salle, et Shanks m'expliqua que c'était leur salle de sport, avec vestiaire, jacuzzis et appareils de musculations compris.<br>Je souris doucement, alors qu'il me demandait de m'asseoir avec lui deux minutes pour qu'il m'explique toute l'histoire un peu mieux.  
>« Nous t'avons désinscrit de ton lycée, et vendu ton appartement. Désormais, tu habiteras ici, tu seras nourri aux frais de la maison, et tu viendras pour prendre des missions et faire ton compte rendu avant d'en reprendre une nouvelle. »<br>Je fronçais un sourcil.  
>« Des missions ? »<br>Shanks acquiesça.  
>« Oui. Des personnes ont suffisamment d'énergie spirituelle pour voir les shinseis, mais pas assez pour les tuer et les empêcher de les attaquer. Parfois, ce sont des maisons habitées, d'autrefois, un exorcisme ou des choses comme ça. Tu n'as pas vu tous les specifics, aussi. Il y en a un autre qui était parti en grosse mission, mais qui va bientôt rentrer : Ace. C'est le frère spirituel de Luffy, et, selon nous, c'est un descendant de Gol D. Roger, même si nous n'en sommes pas sûrs. »<br>J'acquiesçais, montrant que j'avais tout compris.  
>Heureusement, je n'avais plus de famille depuis longtemps.<br>Peut-être pourrais-je avoir une nouvelle famille ici, justement.  
>Je souris doucement, alors que Shanks m'aidait à me lever.<br>« Ah, j'ai oublié de te dire : nos revenus viennent du bar, et chaque specific est employé ici. Le seul hic, c'est que c'est un bar _gay_. »  
>Je retombais par terre à l'entente de cela.<br>J'allais devoir travailler dans un bar gay ?  
>C'était aussi pour ça, le nom ?<br>« En fait, je ne sais pas si ça va te déranger, mais... Ben, Mihawk et moi sommes gays. Sanji et Luffy n'ont aucun problème avec les hommes mais aiment aussi les femmes, ils sont bisexuels. Tu ferais mieux de te faire à cette atmosphère qui règne entre nous. Ici, chacun a déjà fait l'amour au moins une fois avec l'autre... »  
>Il se grattait la joue doucement en me disant cela, visiblement gêné.<br>« Je n'ai pas de problème avec ça, tant que vous réussissez à calmer vos pulsions sur moi. »  
>En fait, je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé de questions sur mon orientation sexuelle.<br>Je n'étais jamais sorti ni avec une femme, ni avec un homme.  
>Personne ne m'avait un jour embrassé ou touché.<br>J'étais encore vierge, aussi.  
>« Eh bien... Je ne sais pas trop, honnêtement. Tu es mignon, on ne peut pas le nier. Je ne sais moi-même pas vraiment quoi faire quand je suis face à toi : te sauter dessus ou essayer de me freiner. »<br>Je rougissais violemment à l'entente de ses paroles.  
>« Et que tu rougisses comme ça à la première occasion ne va certainement pas t'aider, alors fais attention. »<br>Je répliquais, gêné, de vite commencer l'entraînement, et que je ferais avec au moment venu.  
>Il haussait les épaules, et matérialisait son épée.<br>Les miennes étaient toujours attachées à ma taille.  
>Je lui jetais un regard interrogatif.<br>« Justement, parlons-en. Comment « ranger » tes épées, et comment les rematérialiser. »  
>Je n'étais pas sûr que ce mot existe, mais j'acquiesçais tout de même.<br>C'est vrai que c'était classe, quoi.  
>« Personnellement, je pense à des lucioles qui repartent dans tous les sens. Ben, lorsqu'il remet son fusil dans son dos, pense qu'il le range dans un coin de sa conscience, et, pour les autres, je ne leur ai jamais demandé. »<br>Je réfléchissais un moment, puis avait soudainement une idée.  
>En un instant, mes épées avaient disparues.<br>Shanks me sourit.  
>« Bravo ! Quelle astuce as-tu utilisé ? »<br>Je me grattais derrière la tête.  
>« Le pokémon qui rentre dans sa pokéball... »<br>Le roux me jeta un regard surpris, puis se mit à rire.  
>« Ah, ces jeunes ! Vous êtes décidemment drogués aux jeux vidéo et aux séries débiles ! »<br>Je souriais également : c'est vrai que c'était une astuce un peu idiote, mais j'étais sûr que ça marcherait dans n'importe quelle circonstance, tout de même.  
>« Bien. Tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème pour les matérialiser, alors. Tu as juste à crier : Wadô Ichimonji, à toi ! »<br>Il repartit à rire en se tenant les côtes, tandis que je pensais à un pokémon sortant de sa pokéball.  
>Mes trois épées apparurent, Sandai Kitetsu et Shuusui dans mes mains, et Wadô Ichimonji dans ma bouche.<br>Shanks sourit avant de se mettre en position de combat.  
>« C'est parti ! »<p>

* * *

><p>Et voilà, petit chapitre histoire de mettre l'histoire en place ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai déjà attaqué le chapitre deux, j'aime beaucoup cette petite idée... Maa, vous verrez ça plus tard ! J'adore vraiment Kuina et Saga. Et les pokémons. Pour mes lecteurs fidèles, ça doit commencer à se voir XD<p> 


	2. Chapitre 2

Nous voici donc à la suite tant attendue de ma fic ! (Comment ça, bof bof ?) Il faut dire, pas de lemon à l'horizon pour l'instant, mais que fais donc l'auteur ?  
>Au départ je n'étais pas supposé publier ce chapitre en premier, mais j'ai eu une soudaine inspiration... U_U<br>Quelques explications si vous avez oublié un petit peu de l'histoire !  
>_Les shinsei sont regroupés en trois groupes : terrestres, appelés Karellones. Aquatiques, appelés Lynas. Et enfin, volants, appelés Nims.<br>_Les specifics sont les personnes pouvant détruire les shinsei. Ils ont tous une aura plus ou moins puissante selon leur force. Il n'existe pas de fille specific.  
>_Les tales sont les armes utilisées par les specifics. Elles sont uniques à chacun.<br>Et donc voici, sans plus tarder, la suite !

**~ Enjoy ~**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Zoro<strong>

Le bar était assez sympathique, malgré le fait que je me faisais tripoter les fesses à presque chaque occasion par un vieux pervers qui avait un peu trop bu.  
>J'avais aussi eu quelques propositions pas très catholiques, mais Shanks me disait de ne pas s'inquiéter, que c'était normal, et que je devais toujours refuser catégoriquement.<br>Notre entraînement avait lieu la journée, lorsque le bar n'était pas très fréquenté, et la nuit, je me transformais en serveur et Shanks en barman.  
>J'avais d'abord fait tomber quelques verres et assiettes, puis m'y était finalement habitué.<br>L'atmosphère qui régnait était... spéciale.  
>Enfin, voir des mecs s'embrasser et se toucher à longueur de nuit, je n'arrivais pas à savoir si cela me donnait envie ou me dégoûtait.<br>En fait, je me rapprochais de Shanks de plus en plus, son sourire et son rire me faisaient rire à mon tour, et je voulais... Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose. Et c'est ça qui me dégoûtait.  
>Je ne pourrais certainement pas lui résister, je me sentais faible et... impur, de vouloir ce genre de choses. Un homme ne devrait pas penser à ça.<br>Mais Shanks avait cette espèce de chose qui ferait chavirer n'importe qui.  
>Une fois la soirée terminée, je pouvais enfin aller me coucher.<br>Entre l'entraînement et les nombreux allers-retours entre bar, cuisine - Shanks m'avait dit que, lorsqu'il n'était pas en mission, Sanji aidait parfois les cuisiniers - et la salle où étaient les clients, j'étais épuisé.  
>Une semaine après, un jour fut encore plus exténuant que les autres, de par l'absence totale de Shanks pour m'aider.<br>Je le retrouvais ensuite, à la fermeture, complètement ivre mort sur un canapé où des clients devaient être avec lui plus tôt.  
>« Shanks... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »<br>Il sembla se réveiller et il me sourit de toutes ses dents.  
>« Quand un client t'offre de l'alcool... Tu ne peux pas refuser ! Tu dois savoir, toi, puisque c'est ton pêché mignon... »<br>Je soupirai - mais esquissai quand même un sourire : il l'avait remarqué -, tout en le prenant par l'épaule pour l'amener... enfin, le trainer, jusqu'à sa chambre.  
>Lorsqu'enfin je réussis à l'allonger sur le lit, je me retournai pour partir quand un bras m'attrapa par la taille.<br>« Naa, Zo-chan~ Pourquoi tu veux partir aussi vite ? Reste un peu avec moi... »  
>Une veine se creusait sur ma tempe.<br>« Tu es ivre, Shanks. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu di-OUAH ! »  
>Il m'avait allongé sur le lit, et me maintenait fermement les deux poignets.<br>« Allez, Zo-chan. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais voulu essayer au moins une fois avec un mec ? »  
>J'ouvrais de grands yeux tout en criant que je ne voulais pas savoir, mais Shanks ne semblait déjà plus m'entendre.<br>Il frotta son genou entre mes jambes, et je sentis lentement la chaleur monter à mes joues.  
>« Stop ! Arrête... ! »<br>Mais il ne fit rien à part continuer, et remplaça bientôt son genou par une main bien trop baladeuse.  
>Shanks avait abandonné mes mains lorsque j'avais <em>gémi<em>.  
>Comment était-ce possible que je fasse des bruits comme celui-là ?<br>Un homme ne devrait pas se laisser faire, ne devrait pas lâcher des soupirs de plaisirs sous les caresses d'un autre.  
>Pourtant, c'est ce que je faisais.<br>Je ne pouvais pas résister. Je n'y arrivais pas.  
>Shanks m'embrassa, une première fois chastement, puis une seconde en me mordant la lèvre inférieure, ce qui m'obligea à ouvrir la bouche pour qu'il puisse approfondir le baiser.<br>_La première fois qu'on m'embrasse._  
>Il glissa sa main dans mon boxer, et commença à me caresser doucement, alors que je sentais un gémissement étouffé sortir de ma gorge.<br>_La première fois qu'on me touche._  
>Avec sa main libre, il apportait la mienne sur la bosse apparente de son pantalon, m'obligeant à le caresser lui aussi.<br>_La première fois que je touche quelqu'un._  
>« Touche moi aussi, Zoro... »<br>Je gémissais tout en commençant à bouger ma main doucement, et Shanks rompit le baiser pour venir gémir à son tour dans mon oreille, alors que je sentais sa respiration saccadée.  
><em>La première fois que je gémis.<em>  
>Je passai alors ma main sous son pantalon pour pouvoir le caresser directement.<br>« Tu deviens impatient... »  
>Je le sentis sourire contre mon oreille, puis la lécher doucement, tout en mordant les boucles que j'avais héritées de mes tales.<br>Je frissonnais, la bouche ouverte, tentant de réguler ma respiration, et Shanks retirait ma main de son pantalon, avant d'enlever le mien, ainsi que mon t-shirt.  
>Je prenais soudainement conscience de ce qui allait arriver.<br>« A-Attends ! »  
>J'essayai de fuir en me retournant, mais Shanks en profita pour coller son torse à mon dos.<br>Il balada ses mains sur tout mon torse, s'arrêtant sur mes tétons et les zones qui me faisaient soupirer de plaisir, avant d'enlever mon boxer, tout en laissant des suçons sur toutes mes jambes.  
>Je frissonnais et tremblait, m'accrochant aux draps, cherchant désespérément à m'extirper de ce plaisir forcé.<br>Il suréleva mes hanches puis lécha une de mes fesses, et je gémissais, fermant les yeux, ne sachant plus où fuir pour m'empêcher de réagir aussi franchement.  
>Shanks continua de me toucher, et j'ouvris les yeux avant de les refermer, ne voulant pas voir ce qui était en train de se passer.<br>J'haletais, resserrant ma prise sur les draps, alors que je me sentais jouir.  
>Shanks en profita pour glisser trois de ses doigts dans ma bouche, et je me mis à les lécher par pur réflexe.<br>Je sentis une langue se promener sur tout mon dos, tandis que les doigts maintenant humidifiés du roux se dirigèrent vers une zone encore plus basse de mon anatomie.  
>J'écarquillais les yeux alors que je sentais une intrusion qui ne m'était pas familière.<br>Puis gémis lorsque cet intrus commençait à bouger lentement, et finalement plus rapidement.  
>« Ah... Mmhh... »<br>Je me surpris à faire du bruit. Puis, un deuxième doigt vint s'ajouter au premier et je ne pus décidemment plus me retenir.  
>Une langue humide vint lécher mon oreille, et je gémis plus fortement alors qu'elle redescendait vers mon cou.<br>Je sentis Shanks sourire contre ma peau.  
>« J'ai trouvé une zone sensible de Zo-chan~... »<br>Je soupirai de plaisir, puis un troisième doigt me pénétra.  
>Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'acceptai cela.<br>Je devrais résister, quelque chose.  
>Mais non, je me laissai faire, simplement.<br>Et en plus, j'appréciai.  
>Comme si Shanks devinait mes pensées, il fit un mouvement différent avec ses doigts et soudain, ma vision devint blanche alors que je gémissais profondément.<br>« C'était ta prostate, Zo-chan. Tu devrais être plus attentif et ne penser à rien. »  
>Puis il retira ses doigts.<br>Je gémissais une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci de frustration, tandis que Shanks se positionnait derrière moi.  
>« Tu n'as qu'à faire un mouvement, dire une seule chose, et je m'arrêterai. C'est ta dernière chance de me stopper. »<br>Je ne sais pas pourquoi, à ce moment là, je n'ai absolument rien fait.  
>Tout ce que j'ai pu faire, c'est gémir de douleur et me crisper lorsqu'il m'a pénétré.<br>_La première fois tout court._  
>J'avais énormément mal, c'était comme si le bas de mon dos était en flammes.<br>« Détends-toi, Zoro... »  
>Finalement, son souffle dans mon oreille m'a apaisé, et il a commencé à bouger.<br>Rapidement, la douleur se dissipa et je ne sentais plus rien sauf l'immense plaisir qui m'habitait.  
>Ma bouche était ouverte, et je ne faisais rien pour cacher les bruits que je faisais.<br>Les craquements du lit vinrent accompagner chacun de mes gémissements, et je me sentais trembler alors que Shanks attrapait mes hanches pour changer de degré de pénétration.  
>J'agrippais les draps plus fortement et fermais les yeux, tandis qu'il continuait ainsi.<br>Soudain, il attrapa une de mes jambes et me fit basculer sur le côté, pour la mettre sur son épaule.  
>Il ne me laissa pas le temps de réagir que déjà le rythme avait repris, mais cette fois-ci, chaque mouvement me faisait voir des étoiles.<br>« Shan-... Att-... Ah ! Pas là ! »  
>Une de ses mains toujours fermement accrochée à ma hanche pour m'empêcher de me soustraire à ce plaisir forcé, la deuxième en train d'explorer mon torse, Shanks sourit.<br>« Ça te fait du bien ici, Zoro ? »  
>En effet, je n'en menais pas très large.<br>Mes yeux étaient à peine ouverts, et je ne pouvais toujours rien faire d'autre de mes mains, sinon m'accrocher aux draps.  
>Les coups de reins de Shanks se faisaient maintenant plus rapides, et les bruits érotiques qui emplissaient la chambre n'aidaient en rien mon excitation qui arrivait à son maximum.<br>J'allais jouir.  
>Shanks me mordit la jambe puis lécha doucement le suçon qu'il avait fait, et j'haletai.<br>« Je vais... ! »  
>Mais je ne pus pas.<br>Shanks attrapa mon sexe, et par je ne sais quel miracle, je ne pouvais pas venir.  
>« Qu-... ? »<br>Il ne me laissa pas le temps de demander ce qui arrivait, et il continua à bouger.  
>« Je te laisserai venir si tu dis mon nom, Zo-chan. »<br>Fétichiste. Sadique. Pervers.  
>Ce ne fut malheureusement pas ce que je pus dire.<br>A vrai dire, tout ce que j'arrivais à faire, c'était respirer.  
>Et c'était bien assez dur.<br>Je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler, mes yeux étaient désormais fermés. Les vagues de plaisir qui me parcouraient n'étaient même pas descriptibles.  
>« Nnh... <em>Shanks<em>... »  
>J'ouvris les yeux doucement, et le voyais sourire.<br>« Parfait. »  
>Il relâcha son emprise sur mon sexe, et aussitôt, je sentais la chaleur qui m'envahissait à son paroxysme.<br>Je venais, me déversant sur mon torse, tremblant.  
>Shanks fit encore quelques mouvements, puis je sentis un liquide chaud m'envahir.<br>Il se retira, ce qui m'arracha un dernier gémissement, puis s'effondra sur moi.  
>Nous reprîmes nos respirations lentement, et il me sourit.<br>« C'était comment, pour une première fois ? »  
>Je soupirai, puis le regardai en rougissant.<br>« Il y a eu beaucoup trop de premières fois en un coup pour moi. »  
>Son sourire devint malicieux.<br>« Ah bon, je t'ai pris quoi comme premières fois, au juste ? »  
>Je sentais mon rougissement s'approfondir, alors que je murmurais.<br>« Toutes. »  
>Il me jeta un regard surpris, puis me serra dans ses bras.<br>« Je vois, je me sens flatté que tu m'aies laissé faire, alors ! Au fait, je n'étais pas ivre~. »  
>Ce fut à mon tour d'être surpris.<br>« Mais pourquoi... ? »  
>Il resserra son étreinte.<br>« Est-ce que tu t'es bien regardé, Zoro ? N'importe quel homme qui aime les hommes normalement constitué voudrait te prendre. »  
>Puis il me prit le menton pour me forcer à le regarder.<br>« Mais hélas pour toi, Mihawk n'est pas un homme qui aime les hommes normalement constitué. »  
>Il sourit puis m'embrassa une dernière fois, avant de s'endormir.<br>Je soupirai.  
>Alors, Shanks avait remarqué ?<br>Mihawk avait quelque chose d'indéniable qui m'attirait.  
>Mais je ne savais désespérément quoi.<br>Je regardai l'homme endormi à côté de moi.  
>Je ne savais pas bien comment réagir, sur ce coup-là.<br>Il m'avait pris toutes mes premières fois, comme si c'était si facile.  
>Mais ce face à quoi je ne savais pas comment réagir, c'était moi.<br>J'avais apprécié, c'était indéniable.  
>Alors quoi, je suis gay, bi ou hétéro ?<br>Au moins bi.  
>Parce que pour se laisser faire par un homme, il fallait bien que je le sois.<br>En même temps, je n'avais jamais fait attention aux femmes.  
>Je me grattai derrière la tête, alors que les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête.<br>Se rendre compte de son homosexualité à 19 ans, il fallait le faire, tout de même.  
>Mais comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais.<br>Finalement, je décidai de m'endormir moi aussi.

* * *

><p>« SHANKS ! »<br>Je me fis réveiller par une voix masculine.  
>« Tu as osé sauter le nouveau alors que je ne l'avais même pas encore vu ! »<br>Je rougissais, avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir devant moi deux hommes.  
>« Ah, Zo-chan. Tu es réveillé ! »<br>Shanks me sourit.  
>« Ne m'ignore pas, idiot ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça ! »<br>L'homme commença alors à se rouler par terre en pleurant.  
>« Zo-chan, je te présente Ace. »<br>Puis se releva d'un coup et me tendit sa main.  
>« Enchanté. »<br>Il était brun, avec des tâches de rousseur.  
>« La tale d'Ace est une paire de poings américains qui s'enflamment. Sa marque de tale, c'est un tatouage sur son dos ! »<br>Je rendais sa poignée de main à Ace tout en lui souriant.  
>« De même. »<br>Shanks tapa dans ses mains, puis prit le brun pour l'emmener hors de la chambre en me disant que je devrai peut-être aller me laver et m'habiller.  
>J'acquiesçai, avant de me diriger vers ma chambre pour aller chercher des vêtements neufs.<br>J'attrapai rapidement un jean, un débardeur ainsi qu'un boxer propre, et partait à la douche.  
>Une fois lavé, je me dirigeai vers le bar pour demander à Shanks quand reprendre l'entraînement, malgré cette douleur au bas du dos qui me lancinait.<br>Je le retrouvais avec Ace, en train de discuter tranquillement autour d'un cocktail.  
>« Ah, Zo-chan. Tiens, je t'en ai préparé un, à toi aussi. »<br>Je le remerciais, avant d'attraper ma boisson et de commencer à boire tout en les écoutant.  
>« Et là, le Karellone m'a dit qu'il y aurait certainement une grosse attaque dans pas longtemps... Il s'faisait temps qu'il me le révèle, d'ailleurs, parce que ça faisait bien une heure que je lui cognais dessus... Bref, il est mort sans avoir pu me dire quand, où, pourquoi... Tous les petits détails, quoi. »<br>Shanks se gratta le menton, comme à son habitude, pour réfléchir.  
>« C'est assez embêtant, ça. Surtout que toutes nos troupes sont dispersées. Très bien, je vais demander à tout le monde de rester à la base une fois leurs missions terminées. »<br>Je souriais doucement à l'entente de la nouvelle.  
>Mihawk allait revenir.<br>Peut-être que je pouvais lui demander de m'entraîner ?  
>Ace me sortit de mes pensées.<br>« Au fait, Zoro quelle est ta tale ? »  
>Shanks ne put s'empêcher de répondre à ma place.<br>« Il n'a pas une tale, mais trois ! Ce sont trois sabres, et il a également plusieurs marques de tales : ses trois boucles d'oreilles, et ses trois cicatrices. »  
>Ace ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'enthousiasme du plus vieux.<br>« Ça fait beaucoup de trois, tout ça ! C'est plutôt pas mal. J'ai l'impression que tu as la même aura que Luffy. »  
>Il me gratifia d'un grand sourire, alors que Shanks venait lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux.<br>Je jetai un regard interrogateur au roux, mais il ne put que me sourire à son tour.  
>J'imagine que je ne fais pas encore partie de tout cela, cette « specific society ».<br>Mon verre étant fini, je le laisse sur le bar avant d'hausser les épaules et de me diriger vers les tables laissées sales hier pour les nettoyer.  
>Je soupire, alors que Shanks continue à discuter avec Ace.<br>Puis je pense à Mihawk.  
>Non, non, non, il ne faut pas.<br>Ok, je suis peut-être gay ou bisexuel, mais je ne vais certainement pas tomber amoureux d'un mec.  
>Les garçons, pour le sexe et les filles, pour la famille ainsi qu'une vie normale.<br>Remarque, il y a peu de chances que ma vie redevienne normale, maintenant.  
>Je m'assieds, une fois tout nettoyé, pour réfléchir un peu à ce qui est en train de m'arriver.<br>Je me suis lancé dans une sacré aventure, il faut dire.  
>Les shinsei, les specifics, les tales et tout le patatra.<br>Mais j'ai l'impression que si je ne continue pas sur cette voie, je ne pourrai pas m'accomplir.  
>Je me gratte la tête, et soupire une nouvelle fois.<br>Soudain, Shanks apparaît devant moi.  
>Je sursaute, alors qu'il me sourit.<br>« On va à l'entraînement, Zo-chan ? Ace vient avec nous, aujourd'hui. Ça va te permettre de te mesurer à autre chose qu'à mon épée. »  
>J'acquiesce, puis me lève pour le suivre jusqu'à cette salle qui m'est maintenant familière.<br>Les premières fois, je me suis pris de sacrées dépotées.  
>Shanks est fort... Même si, lorsqu'on le connaît, on n'en a pas l'impression.<br>Je souris, puis matérialise mes épées.  
>Ace est devant moi, et s'est mis torse nu.<br>Shanks vient me murmurer à l'oreille.  
>« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il aime nous faire baver lorsqu'on le combat... »<br>Je ris doucement, tandis que le concerné invoque ses poings américains.  
>Ils ont presque le même tale, avec Luffy.<br>J'imagine que c'est en partie pour ça qu'ils sont plutôt proches.  
>Je suis impatient que Luffy revienne aussi, d'ailleurs.<br>Bref, assez de parlotte.  
>Je fonce sur Ace, qui m'attendait, puisqu'il contre.<p>

* * *

><p>Au final, c'est Shanks qui nous a arrêtés.<br>« Mais, je veux encore m'amuser avec le nouveau ! »  
>Et, comme lorsque je l'ai vu la première fois, Ace se met à se rouler par terre en pleurant.<br>Shanks et moi nous regardons, puis nous mettons à rire, alors que je range mes katanas, et que le brun fait de même avec ses poings.  
>Cette séance était bien plus éprouvante que les autres, Ace a été sans pitié, et Shanks aussi au niveau des critiques.<br>Mais j'ai senti une amélioration dans mes mouvements, et c'est satisfait que je vais prendre ma deuxième douche de la journée.  
>Je prends mon uniforme de serveur, et part tranquillement en direction de la salle de bain.<br>Une fois propre et habillé, je me dirige vers le bar, déjà ouvert.  
>Ace aussi est là, avec un costume.<br>« Ah, Zo-chan, tu es là. Ace va nous aider ce soir, il va parler avec les clients et les faire consommer ! »  
>Shanks me fait un clin d'œil alors que je souris.<br>Le brun se fait déjà appeler par un groupe, et moi par une table qui veut commander.  
>Ce fut agité plus que d'habitude, ce soir-là.<br>J'imagine que c'est dû à la présence d'Ace qui, en effet, incitait tous les clients à consommer bien plus qu'il ne serait recommandé.  
>Je me dirige vers le comptoir alors que le dernier client est sorti, découvrant un Shanks affalé sur un tabouret.<br>« J'en peux plus... »  
>Je ris en le voyant épuisé, lui qui est normalement si énergique.<br>« Tu veux que je t'aide à ranger ? »  
>Il me regarde, les larmes aux yeux.<br>« Oh, Zo-chan, comme c'est gentil ! Comment peux-tu avoir autant d'endurance ? »  
>Je lève les yeux au ciel.<br>« J'imagine que c'est parce que je ne fais pas de cinéma. Je ne vais pas le faire seul, lève-toi et aide-moi. »  
>Ace arrive et décrète lui aussi qu'il veut ranger, avant de tomber soudainement.<br>J'écarquille les yeux, alors que Shanks me sourit.  
>« Il s'endort et se réveille tout le temps n'importe quand lorsqu'il est bourré. »<br>Je jette un coup d'œil au brun écrasé de tout son long par terre, avant de retourner la tête vers le désormais seul réveillé avec moi.  
>« On va le coucher ? »<br>Shanks se gratte le menton, puis acquiesce.  
>Nous le portons jusqu'à son lit, et je pars commencer à ranger alors que Shanks me dit qu'il le couchera.<br>Je me demande si c'est à chaque fois comme ça qu'il arrive à avoir ses conquêtes.  
>En les amenant jusqu'à un lit.<br>Je rougis en me rappelant la nuit que nous avons passé, puis reprend mes esprits en commençant à nettoyer le bar.  
>Je soupire, alors qu'une ombre arrive derrière moi sans que je ne m'en rende compte.<br>« Zo-chaaan~ ! »  
>Enfin, elle m'aura prévenu, au moins.<br>« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Shanks ? Si c'est pour négocier pour que je nettoie tout seul, tu peux... »  
>Je ne peux pas continuer, car il a mis un doigt sur mes lèvres.<br>« Ne dis plus rien. Tu es tellement froid, après notre nuit si chaude... »  
>Un rougissement vient trouver son chemin jusqu'à mes joues, tandis que Shanks m'embrasse.<br>Je passe mes bras autour de son cou, et il commence à déboutonner ma chemise, quand...  
>« Je suis rentré. »<br>Shanks se retourne, et j'écarquille les yeux.  
>« Oh, c'est toi ! Bienvenue à la maison~ ! »<p>

* * *

><p>ET CA SE FINIT COMME CA ! MUFUFUFU. Je suis sadique, je crois U_U.<br>Chapitre un peu moins long car j'ai voulu le terminer de cette façon là et pas d'une autre, juste pour vous enquiquiner XD  
>Allez, consolez vous avec le lemon U_U<br>J'adore vraiment écrire cette fic, c'est fou 0_o  
>Brefouille.<br>Jusqu'à la prochaine fois, alors...

_See ya later~_


	3. Chapitre 3

Avouez-le, je suis un sadique.  
>Pur, et dur.<br>J'ai beaucoup hésité entre mettre Ben ou cette personne.  
>Fowh m'a mis la pression avec sa review 0_0.<br>Comment ça, des tripes qui volent ? Je suis pas du tout fort pour les scènes d'action, moi XD  
>Quelques explications si vous avez oublié un petit peu de l'histoire !<br>_Les shinsei sont regroupés en trois groupes : terrestres, appelés Karellones. Aquatiques, appelés Lynas, et enfin, volants, appelés Nims.  
>_Les specifics sont les personnes pouvant détruire les shinsei. Ils ont tous une aura plus ou moins puissante selon leur force. Il n'existe pas de fille specific.<br>_Les tales sont les armes utilisées par les specifics. Elles sont uniques à chacun.  
>Sur ce, bon chapitre ! commence à courir/

**~ Enjoy ~**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Zoro<strong>

« Oh, c'est toi ! Bienvenue à la maison~ »  
>J'écarquillai les yeux, alors que devant nous se tenait un homme dont la silhouette m'était bien familière.<br>En nous voyant, il ne broncha même pas.  
>Mihawk traversa la pièce, puis rentra dans le couloir des chambres.<br>Il y eut un silence gêné, puis Shanks me lâcha, l'air penaud.  
>« Zoro... Je devrai me tempérer, un peu. Je... Je suis désolé qu'<em>il<em> nous ait vus. »  
>Je lui souriais tristement en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave, avant qu'il ne parte vers les chambres lui aussi.<br>Je m'asseyais et me demandais ce qui m'arrivait.  
>Les larmes coulaient sans que je le veuille.<br>Pourtant, je n'avais pas à le faire, je n'en avais pas envie.  
>Mais quelque chose m'y forçait.<br>Je mettais mon visage dans mes mains, et arrivait enfin à une constatation évidente.  
>Je ne veux pas une fille pour une vie normale, des gosses, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.<br>Je veux Mihawk.  
>Pourtant, je ne lui ai jamais parlé véritablement, mais son regard m'a toujours captivé.<br>J'ai envie que ces yeux me regardent d'une façon bien particulière.  
>Je soupire, essuie mes larmes, puis me relève avant de terminer de nettoyer le bar pour finalement aller me coucher.<br>Ce fut bien la première fois que _ce cauchemar_ revint me hanter.

* * *

><p>« <em>Tais-toi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de vivre... »<em>  
><em>Il me sourit narquoisement.<em>  
><em>« D'ailleurs, je vais te tuer maintenant. »<em>  
><em>Mes yeux s'écarquillent, je veux crier, mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche.<em>  
><em>Son bras se lève, un couteau déjà ensanglanté à la main.<em>  
><em>« Tu vas finir comme ta mère ! »<em>

* * *

><p>Je me réveille en criant et en sueur, dans mon lit.<br>Rapidement, j'entends des pas se diriger vers ma chambre et Shanks débarque.  
>« Zoro, je t'ai entendu crier ! Quelque chose ne va pas ? »<br>Je sors du lit et vais me réfugier dans ses bras, tremblant de peur.  
>« Tu as fait un cauchemar ? »<br>Je m'accroche à son dos, alors que j'acquiesce doucement.  
>Sa main vient trouver son chemin jusqu'à mes cheveux, et il m'enlace à son tour.<br>Je me calme lentement, et nous restons comme ça un moment.  
>Soudain, je l'entends bâiller, puis m'enlève rapidement de son étreinte.<br>« Désolé ! Je vais bien, maintenant, alors... »  
>Mais je n'ai pas le temps de terminer qu'il m'embrasse une nouvelle fois, chastement.<br>« Tu veux que je dorme avec toi, ce soir ? »  
>Je rougis sans pouvoir me contrôler, et murmure un « oui ».<br>Il me sourit, ferme la porte, puis nous allons nous endormir ensembles, moi dans ses bras.  
>Cette fois-ci, j'ai fait un rêve.<br>Mais je ne m'en rappelle déjà plus.

* * *

><p>« Bien, avec Luffy qui vient d'arriver, nous sommes au complet. »<br>Shanks croisa ses bras, puis dirigea son regard vers Ace pour qu'il explique la situation.  
>« Les shinsei sont prêts à attaquer. On a bastonné un Nim y'a pas longtemps en plus du Karellone pour obtenir un peu plus d'informations, et on sait où ainsi que quand ça va se passer. »<br>Ace me jette un regard, puis continue.  
>« Étrangement, c'est à l'endroit même où Zoro a été attaqué. Ça se passera dans deux mois, donc on va avoir le temps de se préparer. »<br>Puis Mihawk s'avance, un ton ferme se sentant dans ses paroles.  
>« Le problème, c'est que ça va leur donner le temps de se préparer à eux aussi. Je pense qu'ils sont en train de concocter quelque chose. »<br>Shanks et Ace acquiescèrent en même temps, tandis que le roux reprenait la parole.  
>« Alors on va s'entraîner le plus possible pendant ces deux mois. Notamment toi, Zoro. Tu es notre specific le plus récent, et celui qui possède le plus de potentiel. Ensuite, je veux que l'entraînement de Luffy soit aussi prioritaire. Sanji, je veux qu'avec Ace, tu l'entraînes. Mihawk et moi nous occuperons de Zoro. »<br>Je jetais un regard furtif à Mihawk suite à cette annonce, mais n'obtenait même pas un coup d'œil.  
>Un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres, tandis que Shanks donnait les dernières recommandations aux maintenant tuteurs de Luffy.<br>Les miens s'avancèrent vers moi une fois tout cela expliqué, puis Ben m'entraîna vers une nouvelle salle.  
>Le design était le même que l'autre, mais cette fois-ci, il y avait des espèces de mannequins en paille.<br>« Ici, c'est une salle spéciale pour les escrimeurs comme nous. »  
>Il me sourit, puis s'avança, Shanks et Mihawk à ses côtés.<br>Je les rejoins vite, alors que Ben repart vers le bar - il avait été aussi convenu qu'il le tiendrait pendant les deux prochains mois -.  
>Je lui souhaite bonne chance mentalement, et Shanks commence à m'expliquer en quoi mon entraînement va consister.<br>« Tout d'abord, il faut t'entraîner au maniement du sabre...  
>_Mais on s'entraîne au sabre depuis trop longtemps déjà ! Il ne serait pas temps de passer à autre chose ? »<br>Soudain, des yeux de marbre se posent sur moi et je les sens immédiatement, mon souffle se coupe et mon cœur bat énormément vite à l'entente de sa voix.  
>« Tu es ignorant, naïf. Crois-tu sérieusement être prêt ? »<br>Ses mots sont tranchants, tout comme sa lame lorsqu'il me bat une première fois.  
>« Relève-toi. »<br>Ce que je fais, pour mieux foncer sur mon nouvel entraîneur.  
>La journée passe à un rythme effréné, Shanks lui se contente de m'observer et de me donner des conseils tandis que Mihawk fait pleuvoir les coups sur moi.<br>« Stop. »  
>La lame s'arrête à un millimètre de mon œil gauche à l'entente de la voix de Shanks, et Mihawk pose son regard dans le mien.<br>« Crois-tu que les shinsei auront de la pitié quand ils seront sur le point de te tuer ? »  
>Sa voix m'électrise, je suis figé.<br>« Allez, Mihawk, arrête. Il en a eu suffisamment pour aujourd'hui. »  
>Le roux éloigne la lame de mon œil, puis me tend sa main pour que je puisse me relever. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je l'attrape et il vient murmurer dans mon oreille :<br>_« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il t'aime bien, mais il faut t'endurcir. »_  
>J'acquiesce et regarde mon tuteur s'éloigner, tandis que Shanks me sourit tendrement, comme pour s'excuser de la conduite de son compagnon. Je lui rends, puis nous nous dirigeons vers la cuisine pour finalement se reposer.<br>Bien sûr, Luffy y est déjà, Ben et Sanji aux fourneaux.  
>« Owch ! Chankzeu ! Choro ! Ache echt parchti auch toualètteuh ! »<br>Traduction : Oh ! Shanks ! Zoro ! Ace est parti aux toilettes.  
>De rien.<br>Shanks lui met un coup de poing bien senti derrière la tête puis s'assied à ses côtés en riant de la tête qu'il fait.  
>Je les vois encore une fois complices et me sens comme rejeté de cette atmosphère si amicale et fusionnelle entre eux.<br>Je balbutie que je n'ai pas faim avant de partir vers ma chambre, et j'entends vaguement Luffy demander : « Est-ce que c'est possible ? Et sa part, je peux la prendre ? ».  
>Je souris faiblement avant de m'enfermer dans ma chambre, de me mettre en caleçon, puis de m'endormir.<p>

* * *

><p>« <em>Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire de toi ! »<em>  
><em>Je pleure, et je sais que je n'aurai jamais du faire ça.<em>  
><em>« Je vais te donner une raison de pleurer, sale gosse !<em>  
><em>_Non, arrête ! C'est notre fils !<em>  
><em>_Quoi, toi aussi ? Alors tu prendras pour lui ! »<em>  
><em>Et je vois avec effroi ma mère se faire battre jusqu'à son évanouissement.<em>

* * *

><p>Je me réveille, le souffle court et encore en train de pleurer.<br>Encore un mauvais rêve, trop réaliste à mon goût.  
>J'essuie rapidement mes larmes, avant de me lever pour prendre un verre d'eau.<br>Une fois le verre bu, je suis calmé et je me sens prêt à aller me recoucher quand j'entends du bruit venir de la réserve.  
>La porte est entre-ouverte et bien trop curieux pour repartir et me rendormir tranquillement, je jette un œil.<br>Le spectacle qui y a lieu me fige sur place.  
>« Mmh... Mihawk...<br>_Chut, tu vas réveiller le nouveau. »  
>Luffy. Mihawk. Les larmes qui s'étaient arrêtées recommencent à couler, et je cours vers ma chambre pour m'effondrer sur mon lit.<br>J'appréciais vraiment Luffy, je pensais le connaître.  
>Mais apparemment, non.<br>_« Chacun a déjà couché au moins une fois avec l'autre, ici. »_  
>C'est vrai, reprends toi. Il ne faut pas que je m'attache à des personnes.<br>Mais c'est comme s'il m'attirait inexorablement vers lui. Comme si cette attraction était aussi forte que celle d'un trou noir. Comment est-ce possible ? Qu'est-ce qui me fait ressentir cela ?  
>Avec toutes ces questions en tête, je m'endors, épuisé.<p>

* * *

><p>« Oï, réveille-toi. »<br>Je me réveille doucement, et auparavant sur le ventre je me mets sur le dos et m'étire.  
>« Mmmh...<br>_Tu sais, je n'suis pas homo, mais je n'hésiterai pas à te sauter dessus si tu continues à faire des choses comme ça. Je ne suis pas un gentleman envers les hommes. »  
>Je me relève soudainement, et vois Sanji devant moi. Il lève les yeux au ciel avant de me tendre un plat.<br>« Au menu ce matin, ou plutôt, midi : chocolat chaud, petits pains au chocolat et jus d'orange fraîchement pressé. Et la prochaine fois, essaie d'être moins désirable ou tu vas rapidement te faire dévorer. »  
>Il me laisse le tout sur ma table de nuit avant de repartir.<br>Il est déjà midi, et j'avale rapidement mon petit-déjeuner avant de m'habiller. Je me laverai ce soir, de toute façon je vais m'entraîner toute la journée...  
>« Mihawk est parti faire quelques investigations. Désolé, Zo-chan, aujourd'hui c'est journée de repos. Profites-en pour remuer un petit peu dans ta tête ce qu'il t'a dit. »<br>Shanks me sourit doucement, avant de se retourner vers Ben pour discuter des recettes du bar et d'autres choses.  
>Je soupire, avant de me diriger vers la salle d'entraînement de Luffy. À défaut de le faire, je vais regarder les autres.<br>Le brun est en plein combat avec Ace, Sanji supervisant à côté.  
>Enfin, si par « superviser », vous voulez dire « faire des brochettes », alors il supervise.<br>Je lui jette un coup d'œil amusé, et il me sourit tandis que je m'approche.  
>« Ces idiots ont besoin de beaucoup d'énergie pour continuer, et ils sont bien assez grands pour se gérer seuls. »<br>Je souris, avant de regarder Luffy et Ace. Leur regard est impressionnant, et je me demande vaguement si j'ai le même lorsque je me bats avant que la réponse ne vienne s'imposer dans mon esprit : non, évidemment. Mihawk lui-même l'a dit : il faut que je m'endurcisse.  
>Nouveau soupir, avant de retourner vers Sanji, très concentré sur son grill.<br>« Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire comme cela, tu atteindras très rapidement leur niveau. »  
>Je lui jette un regard surpris et il rit doucement.<br>« Ne me fais pas cet air pas convaincu. Tu sais, en un mois tu devrais les avoir rattrapés. Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement que sentimentalement, bref. En tout, quoi. »  
>Autre regard surpris, autre rire.<br>« Tu auras aussi appris à cacher tes émotions, entre temps. »  
>Je fais mine de rien, puis le remercie avant de m'éloigner.<br>« Viens me parler quand tu ne te sens pas en forme, je n'hésiterai pas à te consoler. »  
>Sanji me fait un clin d'œil et je rougis, avant d'acquiescer et de repartir. Je l'entends vaguement rire pour la dernière fois.<br>« Oh, Zo-chan ! Te revoilà ! On aurait besoin de toi aux fourneaux ce soir.  
>Shanks me fait son sourire super-combo-idiot-ravageur (ne me demandez pas comment un sourire peut être à la fois idiot et ravageur, je n'en sais rien) et je ne peux m'empêcher d'accepter.<br>En attendant, je m'entraîne seul.

* * *

><p>La porte s'ouvre sur un Sanji souriant, mais je ne l'ai pas remarqué.<br>« Zoro, c'est le soir et l'heure pour moi de voir ce que tu vaux en cuisine ! »  
>Il ne reçoit pas de réponse.<br>« Hum, je vois... Tu veux te défiler et partir la queue entre les jambes ? Ah, mais tu as déjà une queue entre les jambes. »  
>Voici Sanji, le gentleman de ces dames. Très subtil et glamour.<br>Il lève un sourcil à mon silence, et s'approche pour **enfin** s'apercevoir que je médite.  
>Alors que je pense qu'il va me laisser tranquille et repartir vers ses tendres cuisines, il m'embrasse.<br>Je sursaute et m'arrache à ma méditation pour le repousser.  
>« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! »<br>Il me sourit.  
>« Oh, tu es réveillé ! Ça a marché. Maintenant, c'est l'heure d'aller en cuisines. Enfile donc un t-shirt et fais en sorte de ne plus rougir parce que ça ne va pas le faire, sinon. »<br>J'ouvre des yeux surpris et enfile rapidement mon t-shirt avant de le suivre vers les cuisines.  
>« Lave toi les mains et prends un tablier. »<br>Je m'exécute, puis il me jette un coup d'œil, jugeant ma carrure.  
>« Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air d'un cuisinier. D'ailleurs, tu as déjà cuisiné avant ? »<br>Piqué par sa remarque, je fais un petit air supérieur en coin.  
>« Ouaip', je vis seul depuis mes 4 ans donc j'ai appris à me débrouiller. »<br>Il me jette un regard surpris.  
>« Oh, je suis désolé. »<br>C'est à mon tour d'être surpris.  
>« De quoi ? Ah, ça ! Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ça fait bien trop longtemps que c'est arrivé et les seuls souvenirs qu'il m'en reste sont des fragments éparpillés dans ma mémoire. »<br>Il me fait un sourire compatissant, avant de remonter ses manches.  
>« Bien, alors voyons ce que tu sais faire ! »<br>Je lui rends un sourire triomphant, et je m'avance vers les fourneaux.

* * *

><p>« Non, pas comme ça, les carottes ! »<br>Je me renfrogne, tandis qu'il vient derrière moi pour me montrer comment_ couper des_ _carottes, _mettant ses mains sur les miennes.  
>Non mais vous vous rendez compte !<br>« Tu n'as jamais cuisiné de légumes, avant ?  
>_Non. Je n'aime pas ça. »<br>Il ricane, et je sens son souffle chaud sur mon oreille.  
>« Pourtant, vu ta couleur de cheveux...<br>_Hey ! Je n'y peux rien, c'est ma couleur naturelle, ça vient de ma mère et je tiens à la garder !  
>_Désolé, désolé. Il fallait que je la fasse. Allez, concentre-toi sur mes gestes. »<br>Nous sommes seuls dans la cuisine, Ben et Shanks étant dans le salon, et ce souffle dans mon oreille commence sérieusement à me déranger.  
>« Tes mains sont gelées. »<br>Je frissonne, tandis que Sanji se colle un peu plus contre moi.  
>« Qu'est-ce que tu... »<br>Sa main m'empêche de dire plus, elle s'est enlevée de la mienne pour se poser sur mes lèvres.  
>« Laisse moi te réchauffer... »<br>Il attrape ma taille, me retourne pour que je lui fasse face (Nd'A : C'était le jeu de mots pourri d'Aki-chan en plein lemon ! MOUHAHAHAHAHA), et m'embrasse.  
>Sa langue vient chatouiller mes lèvres avant que je n'ouvre la bouche pour la laisser entrer.<br>Rapidement, la chaleur vient emplir mon corps, l'envie de ressentir plus m'envahit et un tourbillon de sensations me fait gémir à travers le baiser.  
>Sanji semble ressentir la même chose, puisqu'il commence à enlever mon tablier, puis mon t-shirt, mes bottes et enfin mon pantalon.<br>Il commence à me caresser et déjà je sais que je ne pourrai pas résister plus longtemps. Il arrête le baiser, nous nous asseyons par terre et il se déshabille à son tour. Seuls nos sous-vêtements restent, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que je vais coucher avec un homme que je ne connais qu'encore vaguement.  
>Pourtant, quelque chose au fond de moi me dit que nous avons déjà fait cela auparavant, quelque chose me fait ressentir le plaisir en double, m'emportant jusqu'au paradis avec une simple caresse.<br>Sanji mordille doucement mon oreille percée, et je gémis. Comment a-t-il fait pour trouver immédiatement l'un de mes points les plus sensibles ?  
>Je m'agrippe à ses épaules, tandis qu'il se faufile entre mes jambes, et commence à descendre lentement, suçotant ou caressant tout ce qu'il peut.<br>Je tremble lorsqu'il s'approche dangereusement de mon intimité, mes mains maintenant agrippées à ses cheveux. Il enlève rapidement mon caleçon, et n'hésite même pas avant de me prendre en bouche. Je crie, et met une de mes mains sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de faire plus de bruit. Les siennes caressent mes jambes, me faisant frémir et les écarter un peu plus.  
>Il accélère le rythme et ma respiration devient saccadée alors qu'il enlève ma main de mes lèvres, puis m'embrasse. Un peu déçu par ce changement, je rends néanmoins le baiser et sent soudainement ses mains une nouvelle fois sur tout mon corps. Je me détends, sentant une tendresse incroyable dans ses gestes qui m'emporte vers un monde brumeux duquel je ne peux me défaire. Il descend toujours plus bas jusqu'à l'endroit qui l'intéresse, insérant tout d'abord une phalange puis un doigt.<br>Je me sens fondre, mourir dans un océan d'extase. Sanji est incroyablement doué, à moins que ce ne soit de faire ça avec lui qui m'excite ? J'ai l'impression de connaître chacun des gestes qu'il fait, comme si ce plaisir qui s'acharne à parcourir chaque parcelle de ma peau me fut familier à un moment donné. Il ne me laisse pas le temps de réfléchir plus, et ajoute un deuxième doigt avant de commencer à les bouger. De sa main libre, il me caresse et lorsqu'il brise le baiser pour retrouver ce point sensible qu'est mon oreille, je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement. Ma tête vient heurter le meuble derrière, je respire difficilement. J'entre-ouvre les yeux pour le voir me regarder. Je me trouve confronté à un regard bleu qui m'ensorcèle, comme si j'attendais ça depuis si longtemps que tout mon être le désire.  
>Un troisième doigt vient s'ajouter aux deux autres, et je sens que Sanji essaie de trouver ma prostate. Lorsqu'il y arrive, un nouveau cri s'échappe de mes lèvres, tandis que je le vois sourire. Je baisse le regard et vois ses doigts bouger au rythme des gémissements qui sortent sans même que je ne le veuille. Je secoue la tête et ferme les yeux, ne pouvant regarder ce spectacle qui ne fait que m'exciter encore un peu plus.<br>Soudain, il arrête et je sais qu'il est temps.  
>La chaleur qui emplissait mon corps auparavant explose alors qu'il me pénètre. Des mots doux viennent être murmurés à mon oreille et je me rends compte que j'en murmure à lui aussi. Il m'embrasse et nous restons un moment comme cela, savourant ce sentiment d'être enfin complets.<br>Mais rapidement, il commence à bouger, donnant de lents mais néanmoins puissants coups de reins. Je m'agrippe à son dos et il brise le baiser.  
>« Je veux t'entendre gémir mon nom... »<br>Je gémis mais ne dis rien. Sanji mord alors mon cou, et laisse un suçon avant de donner un coup de rein bien placé.  
>« Sanji... ! »<br>Je le sens sourire contre mon cou, et il accélère le rythme, tandis que je me sens partir, et mon esprit redevient brumeux. Mes membres réagissent seuls, je ne suis plus maître de mes mouvements. Je tremble, n'arrive plus à respirer, mes yeux s'ouvrent lentement tandis qu'il m'embrasse.  
>Mon dos s'arque, mon souffle est court, et je réponds comme je le peux au baiser passionné qu'il me donne. Ses mains viennent caresser mon torse, pincer un de mes tétons. Je sais que j'en suis proche, et j'essaie de le prévenir, mais il ne veut pas s'arrêter de m'embrasser.<br>Ses coups de reins deviennent irréguliers, et le meuble derrière moi claque à chacun de ses mouvements, tandis que la chaleur nous envahit tous deux comme si rien d'autre n'existait à part ce moment de jouissance qui nous aspire.  
>Il vient le premier, et s'arrête pour donner de l'attention au baiser, avant de prendre mes mains et de les descendre pour me caresser. Il impose un rythme lent, et il me semble mourir de plaisir tandis que mon regard descend, voyant nos mains travailler ensembles. Je me rends compte que je gémis, et cherche désespérément à m'arrêter mais n'y parviens pas. Je le vois sourire et je sais ce qu'il va me dire.<br>« Je veux te voir jouir... Vas-y Zoro, viens... »  
>Mon ventre monte et descend rapidement au rythme de ma respiration irrégulière, tandis que je plonge mon regard dans le sien. En voyant ces yeux emplis de désir, la jouissance m'envahit enfin et je viens, me répandant sur mon torse et nos mains.<br>Il m'embrasse une dernière fois, chastement, et me sourit.  
>« Et si on allait se doucher ? »<br>Ce soir-là, je ne fis aucun cauchemar.

**~ To be continued ~**

* * *

><p>Et voici donc le chapitre 3 de Specific Society ! Je suis désolé pour toutes les reviews qui m'ont été données ces derniers jours, ff . net a eu un bug (encore...) et ça me dit qu'elles n'existent plus, que le lien est mort, bref. Sachez donc que ça me fait énormément plaisir. Je ne sais plus qui m'a mis un coup de pied au cul en me disant : JE VEUX LA SUITE DE SPECIFIC SOCIETY ! Et je me suis rappelé que j'en étais au début du chapitre alors je me suis motivé et je me suis dit : et si je le terminais, ce fioutu chapitre ? WESH ! Honnêtement j'ai la flemme de chercher qui m'avait dit ça et je sais très bien que si on me dit : c'est elle ! Je me dirais : AH MERDE ! Je suis trop con d'avoir oublié ! En tout cas vous pouvez la remercier c'est grâce à elle que vous avez la suite XD Comme quoi vous me motivez !<br>Je m'excuse de tout le retard que je prends, je suis pas mal occupé avec le lycée en ce moment (j'ai même pas la moyenneuuuuh T_T) et c'est pas la patate, donc ^o^ En plus j'ai toujours l'impression que mes lemons sont trop courts... C'est bizarre hein ? XP (Rassurez moi ! U_U)  
>Sur ce, à plouche !<p> 


End file.
